Akitsushima ashi: The Awakening
by CeruleanNasuti
Summary: When an ancient race of flesh-eating demons awaken once again to destroy humanity, Will Yusuke and the gang be able to stop them? Or will they be too powerful for our spirit detectives?! *please give the story a chance* R+R ^_^!


Aloha! This is my first story ever…*ahem!sarcasm* nah… just kidding it's my first story ever in the anime section that is…. I think…-__-' nevermind. I'm gving this story shot at and I thought what the hell why not give it a try. I'm blabbering arent I? ^.^! Ok never mind this this story center mainly around *???* the yuyu gang and 4 particular people in the group. I hope that I get lotsa reviews so I continue. And believe me I urge you to review or else…. Dun dun dun…. I'll send my mystical wolf after you.^_^ heehehe. Anyway enough blabbering on with the story. Oh and a fair warning this takes place after the second movie with Yakumo the demon lord…. Blah blah blah… 

By the way if anyone would like to take a guess at who this story might deal with be my guest and as for hint #1 * try my profile on fav.*bleep*… Characters* you do the math. Now on with the story no more interuptions.

ALSO: PLEASE…….. please………. REVIEW! I don't care if it's even a smiley face or a frown it will do. Otherwise I won't continue ^_^ MWAHAHAHA! 

Hiei: Ya what that baka said! I'm getting a headache just listening to her. GRRrr!

Kuwabara: Shutup shrimp I think this story is gonna be about me. YAY! * starts dancing around like mad until he gets dizzy and crashes into the wall* Whoa… did…. Anybody… get…. The… license… #… of… that… truck? *_crash!Renders himself unconcious _*

Hiei: HAHAH! Baka. Hey * starts getting evil ideas* now I can have some fun…. Heheheh…

Nasuti: Uh…. Hiei how about we leave Kuwabara and go out to lunch or something…. Please Yusuke will be really mad of you kill him.

Hiei: *grumbles* fine but no one will stop me from completing my task in getting my revenge on this baka. Also: grr stupid girl making me do this : Italics- a baka's thoughts! Finally now MOVE IT! 

Nasuti: *whew* ignore him he missed lunch. Now on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Yu Yu Hakusho. Besides I don't want to cause I'd probably be assassinated by some crazed fan.

The Prophecy

100 miles north of Ningenkai in the middle of a deserted desert lay a hidden archaelogical dig site. Known to be abondoned for a long time now thanks to the ancient battle between good and evil. But the site wasn't abondoned now oh no it was far from it. A Dr. kromer and her team of archaeologists had stumbled onto the site by accident. They had been traveling for some time now and one of the diggers had gotten their foot caught on something and the earth around them had caved in.

"Ugh. I feel like I just got hit by a train I wonder what happened." Eve Kromer sat up and squinted in the darkness. She noticed that they weren't above ground anymore. She suddenly rememberd her crew and got up quickly. She squinted and mentally cursed the darkness around her, wishing she had any kind of light source with her. _Mental note next time we end up in a situatione like this bring a FLASH LIGHT_. She tried to adjust her eyes to the blackness. Her blue eyes roamed the pitch black room searching for any sign of Joy or the others.

"Damn dark can't go any- OUCH…. Kuso! Stupid wall" Eve rubbed her nose and leaned against the wall trying to get a clear view of the room around her. She walked forward, carefully this time. That is until she stumbled and fell on something soft. Eve sat up quickly and looked down at what she had fallen on. It was Joy and she was breathing thank good.

"Joy wake up Joy. Come on Joy please wake up." Eve shook the girl until her arms were tired out. Finally she heard a groan coming from the young woman lying next to her. The young docter sighed with relief and looked down at her assistant.

"Thank god you're alright. I thought you were dead." Joy sat up slowly and got her eyes used to the darkness before turning back to the docter.

"Doc. Do you have any idea where we are?" 

"I reall don't know Joy. All I remember is that while we were walking Kyle stumbled on something and then all of a sudden the ground around us caved in. It looks like we're in some kind of under ground chamber." The 2 women got up silently and stood studying the room they were in. Eve could faintly make out the shape of a doorway ahead since there was a little hole in the ceiling with some light escaping through it. 

"Do you have anything that we can light or at least a flashlight with you?" 

"No I don't but our bags should be near here somewhere we can get the flashlights from there."

"Good idea let's look around." The two women started feeling their way around the chamber so as to not bump into anything. 

"Now I know how blind people feel" Muttered Eve. Once again her foot latched onto something and she almost stumbled but caught her self. She bent down and felt around until her hand struck something soft like a backpack.

"Ahah! Found something. Joy did you have any luck? 

"Joy?"

No response.

Eve was starting to panic now " Joy? Where are you please answer me" Her voice cracked at the sound of the silence emitting throughout the eerie darkness. Suddenly she heard a scream coming a from behind. She stood up quickly and grasped the backpack tightly. While she was trying to find the source of the scream she was rummeging through the backpack in hopes of finding a flashlight._ Please god let there be a flashlight in here. YES! Found one_. She grabbed the flashlight and turned it on, scanning the room around her and turning towards the source of the voice.

"Joy? Is that you Joy? Where are you?" Eve called out moving the flashlight around carefully as to not miss anything.

"Doc. Over here." Joy's voice rang throughout the dimlit chamber. Eve sighed with relief and headed towards the direction of her assistant. She was glad she hadn't been hurt or worse _dead_. She pushed the thoughts out of her head and walked towards the direction where Joy had yelled.

"Joy please keep talking so I find you." Eve walked forward slowly with a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something wasn't right here. _Where were the others… not only that but she and Joy were the only people in the chamber, _she considered it odd since she had seen the others fall through as well. _Then where are they?_ Her conciousness asked.

"Alright doc. I'm over here by this statue. I don't know what it is but it looks like some kind of animal. It's really scary looking too. And not only that bu--- there you are doc." Joy rushed forward and hugged the docter. Glad she had made it since the statue had given her the creeps. It gave her the feeling like it was watching her or something. Joy shivered slightly and turned towards her brown haired longtime friend and employer. They both stood their staring at the statue for a while each captivated in their own thoughts. 

Docter Eve Kromer was known as a famous archaeological digger. She was known throughout the world for her discoveries in ancient demon and other beings fossils. Eve had been a docter before finding that her passion lay in archaeology and that's when she'd decided to become an archaeologist. She had met joy in the hospital she worked in, Joy had been assigned as her assistant. During their work they had quickly become good friends helping out each other through thick and thin.When Eve had chosen to leave Joy had surprised her by wanting to go along. 

Now as they stood gazing at the over head statue of the shadowed animal Eve turned to her assistant and friend. She remembered the first time they had met and she was glad she had met such a wonderful person throughout her life. She gazed silently at the red haired female in front of her wondering what she's have done if the girl had gotten hurt in any way.

"Joy what were you saying when I came? You said something about the statue." Lavender eyes turned towards the docter and then shifted back towards the hovering statue in front of them.

"Oh nothing really I was just going to say that you'd better hurry because this thing was giving me the creeps. That's all" The two turned once again to the statue hovering in front of them and stared at it questioningly. It was shadowed in the darkness so they couldn't make out the exact shape. 

"Wait. I have an idea, Joy did you find anything? Like a flashlight maybe because I found one. If you did we could try and shine on the thing and see what it looks like." Eve's voice turned series. "By the way did you find anyone from the group besides the two of us? I'm getting worried it's like they've disappeared into thin air."

"To answer your questions yes I found a whole bunch of backpacks and a lot of flashlights and torches and matches and…. Anyway you name it I probably found it. As for finding any of the others no." She shook hjer head sadly and turned back to the statue. Then she shrieked and backed away.

"Joy! Are you alright what's wrong?" She asked the shaken girl who was gazing at the statue wildly.

"The statue…. It…. I think it moved. I could have sworn I saw it move." Eve glanced at the statue cautiously and turned to the shaken girl.

"It's alright maybe you imagined it. _I hope_. She too had sensed a light movement from the statue but didn't want to worry the girl any more. 

"How about we go exploring and might as well search for the others maybe we'll find someone. Come on grab a flashlight and let's go." She took her flashlight and searched the backpack she had to make sure she had some of the things they might need. They started forward slowly looking around with awe and amazement. This underground chamber they had stumbled upon was a treasure. _Wait till the others back at the university hear about this_. The walls were covered with symbols and drawings of all kinds. There were mysterious letters carved into the ancient stone waiting to be deciphered. 

The two women had walked for what seemed like an hour before they found themselves standing in front of two giant pillars. The women were bewitched with the site of the ancient walls. The two pillars were across from each other and they seemed to be supporting the ceiling of the chamber they were in. 

"Look at the beauty of those things. They're breathtaking." The two woman stood there for what seemed like hours until all of a sudden the once dark chamber started to become brighter and brighter with an intensifying light.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Meanwhile, back in Ningenkai. School was almost out for the oh so impatient Yusuke Urameshi. As usual he was sitting on the rooftop of the school staring at the sky and thinking about who knows what. 

"15 more minutes and I get out of this stupid school. I don't even know why I bothered coming anyway." _It's all Keiko and my mom's fault. They're the only ones not afraid to order me around unlike these stupid morons. I hope Botan shows up with a new mission soon cause I'm getting tired of just sitting around here and dying of boredom. Come to think of it where the hell is Botan anyway I haven't seen her in at least 2 months. Koenma's probably ordering her around._ He laughed at the thought of a baby Koenma ordering everyone around. A voice interupted his thoughts.

" A penny for your thoughts" Yusuke looked around searching for the source of the voice, come to think of it it was kinda of familiar. He turned around ready to go back in and go home and found his way blocked.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"What on earth is that light." Joy yelled while covering her eyes from the intense brightness. Then just as it had appeared it was gone.

"What was that?" Eve said out loud and then she let out a gasp.

"What is it doc.? Is the light gone yet? Can I look now?" Joy asked her still holding her arms around her face.

"Yes" Eve's voice seemed entranced by something, so Joy decided to take a peek. "Wow it's absolutly beautiful" Joy opened her eyes slowly and she too gasped at the sight before her. The light was gone but the chamber wasn't dark anyomre it was brightly lit by the torches hanging in the nearby wall on either side of the two women. 

"This is eerie. How did the chamber light up like this?" That was one of the concerns but what had entranced Eve was the sight of the two pillars standing in front of them. There were symbols all over the pillars and each one of them was glowing with a massive light. (a/n: think of zoids c.c. when van and fiona found the ruins and the stone pillar began to glow with the symbols on it. Where fiona had blackouts after.) 

"Doc. What could this possibly mean?" Joy asked turning to Eve standing next to her.

"I don't know Joy… I don't know. But whatever this means we must go on and search the rest of this place. Who knows what kind of treasure this place holds." They continued walking for another 5 minutes until they came upon a big stone door with a bunch of weird symbol on it. They looked very complicated. But in the middle of the door stood one symbol and it looked like a trident. 

"hey doc. Do you think we should open the door?" Joy turned to her waiting for an answer.

"Yes let's. Maybe we'll find something to take back to the university and show everyone." Eve started towards the door slowly excited about what she would find there. As soon as they reached the door they both put all of their weight against it in hopes it would give way and open. And that's exactly what happened. The door slowly opened and gave the women a view of the inside chamber. The room inside looked very ancient with stone pillars on either side of the walls. It was dimly lit with some spots in the ceiling letting some of the sun's rays peek in the room. What caught the two women's attention was what was in the center of the room. There stood 5 statues exactly like the one they had seen back at the opening where they had fallen.

"My god. Look at all of those statues I wonder what they're here for." Joy said aloud looking at the statues with a bit of fear in her voice. The two women inched closer to the statues slowly until they were only 2 feet away. That was when they got a good look at what those statues resembled exactly that they both turned pale. The statues in fron of them resembled some kind of demon or monster. It had four legs and what looked like 2 horns sticking out of its forehead. The monster's eyes were what gave the 2 woman the creeps they were blood red and were pierced with blackness around the edges. They looked so empty like there was no life or even a soul in the being's body. 

That was what all of the 5 statues looked like and they were surrounded by some kind of circle on the ground. It looked like a pentagram with a dot in the middle. 

"Hey doc. This room is giving me the creeps can't we get out of here and go look for the others?" Eve turned towards Joy with her eyes glazed and spoke in a strange way.

"No. No one is going anywhere. We are going to stay here until we finish uncovering everything in this dig. As for the other we'll go search for them later I want to take a closer look at these things, they seem so ancient." She turned back to the statues and ignored Joy completely, engrossed in her work she didn't notice Joy sneaking out of the room.

"Something's not right about this place. First the others are gone mysteriously and now Eve is acting weird. I better call in to the university and contact Professor Kane he'll know what to do." She turned on the communicater and tried contacting the office but there was no response. Instead she decided to send them the info she and Eve had found. She had taken pictures of everything even the statues inside the room. As she typed and copied the pictures onto the portable computer she didn't notice that she had mistakenly sent the information to another source as well. After she was finished she headed back towards the room and went in to find Eve still standng in front of the statues. 

"Did you find anything intresting doc.?" Eve turned towards her with horror etched on her face. Joy took one look at the woman's face and realised something was wrong.

"What's wrong Eve? Are you alright?" Eve shook her head slowly and started to spek her voice suddenly hoarse.

"We didn't notice it before but look around you Joy and look carefully." Joy gave her a look and preceeded to do as such. Suddenly her eyes widened in recognition as she realised what had happened to the others. They were all there Kyle, Traveler, Cindy, Citri, and Leo. But they were dead. Joy could tell because the wall behind them was splattered with blood. Suddenly they heard a roar from behind and as they turned they both gasped terror filling their eyes. Both woman screamed and backed away slowly, all the while clutching each other for support…

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Here you go Koenma Sir. More human and demon forms to fill out." George a green oni brought Koenma Jr. a pile of forms to stamp and sign. (a/n in the movie he was blue but in the series he's green so I'll stick with that color^.^) 

"Not more FORMS! GOD! Am I ever going to get any peace around here?" He sighed and leaned back against his chair crossing his arms and glaring at poor George like it was his fault.

"Koenma Sir you should know by now that these forms will never end as long as Maikai and Ningenkai battle each other." He shook his head slowly and smiled thinking of Yusuke and the others fighting every single day with the demons from Maikai. Suddenly they heard a beep and both men turned towards Koenma's blinking computer.

"Hey look George it looks like I've got mail. I wonder who it's from." George crowded around Koenma and stared at the "you've got mail" both men waited patiently for the message to load and when it was finally finished. Koenma started scrolling down. Finally he stopped and sighed.

"Aw darn it's looks like it's just a wrong message sent by some Joy person to some archaeology university about something they discovered in the desert." He was getting ready to delete the message when George suddenly yelled out causing Koenma to jump in his chair.

"Koenma Sir look look." George pointed excitedly towards the screen. Both men looked carefully and Koenma decided to scroll down some more his brown eyes getting wider by the second at what he was seeing. 

"My god. It can't be. No this can not happen. They can not awaken now. Everything the other tanteis worked for will be destroyed once again if these monsters awaken." Koenma was panicking by the second until he turned to George and told him to watch over the office until he got back.

"But koenma Sir where are you going what about your work?" George exclaimed, wandering what had gotten his master so excited all of a sudden.

"george work does not matter now not at all. Not if the world is to be destroyed. I am going to find my father and inform him of this." He turned around and ran out of the room. George shook his head and turned back to the message Koenma had received and began reading while looking at some of the pictures. He didn't think there was anything intresting about it, that is until the picture with the 5 statues in the chamber caught his eye. His eyes suddenly widened as had Koenma's and he remembered now what was so familiar about the pictures.

"My god." He spoke " The world as we know it is about to end. Yusuke and the other don't stand a chance." (a/n: remember now that George has been around for as long as Koenma, maybe even longer so he knows about the previous battles and also the previous spirit detectives.)

Let's leave it there for now! ^_^ I'd like to apologize for the chapter being waaaay too long and also for being crummy. Sorry every1 I hope you all like it either way. Say 5-10 reviews and I post chap. 2 please! Pretty please!

Luve you all, *wink*

~CeruleanNasuti~ 


End file.
